A proteome database, containing properties and functions for all the proteins coded by a genome, has been built for the yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae. The Yeast Protein Database (YPD) contains a page (YPD Protein Report) on the WWW (www.proteome.com/YPDhome.html) for each of the 6000 yeast proteins. The information sources for YPD are the genome sequence and the yeast literature, of which 3000 papers have been reviewed. In the next two years, the literature review for yeast proteins will be completed and new information services will be developed, including an enhanced WWW presentation (YPD-Plus) and an automatic notification service. The latter service will alert users to new information within their interest profile and will automatically deliver the information in a user-specified format. Finally, a new level of information presentation, the YPD Protein Minireviews, will be implemented to summarize and extend the information presented in the YPD Protein Reports. These minireviews, each written by an expert author, will contain graphics and hypertext links to YPD Protein Reports, other databases, and Medline abstracts. The platform of YPD Protein Reports and YPD Protein Minireviews will constitute a comprehensive information resource of commercial value regarding the proteome of an important model organism. In the modern fields of genomics and proteomics, model organism data is constantly used to add functional information to new human gene and protein sequences. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION With entire genome sequences becoming available, it becomes possible to describe the "proteome," or the set of proteins coded by the genome. This research will help to develop the content of a major proteome database, and it will lead to new forms of presentation of biological information over the Internet. A proteome database with online reviews linked to it will constitute a new information resource with commercial value. The current work on yeast should serve as a model for information resources for other organisms including humans.